In an electric power grid electricity is, for various reasons, usually distributed to customers in the form of alternating current (AC). Also alternators are used, for example, in automobiles to generate alternating current. In many applications, alternating current must be converted into direct current (DC) in order to provide a DC supply for electronic circuits or other devices that need a DC supply. This conversion process is referred to as rectification. The standard components used to build a rectifier are silicon diodes. Several types of rectifiers exists. One common type is a single-phase full-wave rectifier that is usually built using four diodes connected in a bridge configuration (a so-called Graetz bridge). As a side note, it should be mentioned that the alternating voltage provided by an electric power grid (e.g. 120 or 230 volts) is usually transformed to lower voltages using transformers before being rectified. In the automotive sector, alternators usually generate multiple-phase output voltages, and, for example, a three-phase full-wave rectifier includes six diodes. Further, rectifier diodes may also be used, for example, in (DC/DC or AC/DC) converters.
Silicon diodes have forward voltages of approximately 0.6 to 0.7 volts. Schottky and germanium diodes have slightly lower forward voltages of approximately 0.3 volts. The forward voltage of a pn-junction (i.e. of a diode) depends on the semiconductor material and can therefore be practically regarded as a constant parameter for a specific semiconductor manufacturing technology, which normally is based on silicon. It is understood, however, that the actual forward voltage is temperature dependent. That is, silicon diodes will always produce a power dissipation of approximately 600 to 700 milliwatts per ampere load current. A diode bridge (bridge rectifier), which is composed of four diodes, thus produces a power dissipation of approximately 1.2 to 1.4 watts per ampere (RMS) of load current as two diodes are always forward biased in a diode bridge. Particularly for comparably low voltages (e.g. 5 to 15 volts), the power dissipation in the rectifier can be a significant portion of the total power consumption.
To reduce power dissipation in rectifier devices, a technique referred to as active rectification may be used. Thereby, silicon diodes are replaced by power transistors such as power MOS field effect transistors (MOSFETs) or power bipolar junction transistors (BJTs), which have a comparably low on-resistance and thus may produce a significantly lower voltage drop as compared to simple silicon diodes. However, a relatively complex control circuit is usually needed to switch the transistor on and off synchronously to the alternating voltage.
In applications, in which a rectifier is operated with an alternator, the rectifier should have a clamping functionality (e.g. like a Zener diode) to avoid an overvoltage between the battery terminals in order to protect the loads supplied by the battery. Such an overvoltage may occur, for example, when the automotive battery is disconnected from the alternator while the loads remain connected to the alternator.